Support Class
Class Summary The Specialist class is a class that specializes in the use of his devices to give his allies a substantial advantage. The class is equipped with either a light machine gun or shotgun, while being able to equip medium armor. The Support class is great at creating gaps in enemy defences with either his Blackout or spearhead his own attack with AEGIS. The Specialist gives his allies unparalleled fire superiority with his Ammo Resupply ensuring his allies do not have to worry about ammo or he can go with Device Recharge to allow his allies to dominate the battlefield with their abilities. Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the playstyle of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and playstyle. Recommended LMG DPS are around 400+, but there may be exceptions. Recommended Shotgun DPS varies radically due to the nature of pelletspread, but 290+ is a solid starting point. Light Machine Guns #Level 1: Mk 5 GI (Default) #*Variants: #**Mk 4 C #**Mk 5 #**Mk 3 SP #**Mk 3 SP NH #Level 5: M-96 #*Variants: #**M-96 C #**M-96 SV #**M-96 SV TRT #Level 10: M249 #*Variants: #**Mk 46 Mod 0 #**M249 Para #**M249 Para JGL #Level 15: L86A1 IW #*Variants: #**L86A1 LSW #**L86 SV #**L86A1 IW Alpine #Level 20: MG4 #*Variants: #**MG4 C #**MG4 SP #Level 25: MG36 #*Variants: #**MG36 K #**MG36 KV #**MG36 HLW #**MG36 KV AC #Level 30: 6P41 #*Variants: #**6P41 SP #**6P41 SV #**6P41 NH #**6P41 SV TAN Shotguns #Level 1: M-500 GI (Default) #*Variants: #**M-500 C #**M-500 #**M-500 SV #**M-500 C JGL #Level 5: Pentagun #*Variants: #**Pentagun SP #**Pentagun SD #**Pentagun SP AC #**Pentagun JGL #Level 10: M1014 #*Variants: #**M1014 C #**M1014 SD #**M1014 AE #Level 15: PM-5 #*Variants: #**PM-5 350 #**PM-5 SP #**PM-5 HLW #**PM-5 350 NH #Level 20: NS-2000 #*Variants: #**NS-2000 C #**NS-2000 SP #**NS-2000 C ALP #Level 25: Model 10a #*Variants: #**Model 10a C #**Model 10a SP #**Model 10a TAN #Level 30: KPS-12 #*Variants: #**KPS-12 C #**KPS-12 SD #**KPS-12 SD TRT Pistols #Level 1: P250 (Default) #*Variants: #**P250 AU #**P250 AG #Level 4: USP-45 #*Variants: #**USP-45 ALP #**USP-45 NH #Level 9: TR-1 #*Variants: #**TR-1 HLW #Level 14: P-45 #*Variants: #**P-45 TRT #Level 19: FiveSeveN #*Variants: #**FiveSeveN AC #**FiveSeveN TAN #Level 24: Redhawk #*Variants: #**Redhawk AE #Level 29: PX-4 #*Variants: #**PX-4 JGL Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. Devices A.E.G.I.S :AEGIS is a hemispherical plasma shield that deflects incoming projectiles and grenades (Although, the AEGIS only deflects grenades thrown at it and if it explodes outside the shield. It does not protect anyone if the grenade is already under the shield if walked over or rolled under it). The "bubble" is big enough to protect several teammates in addition to the Specialist that generated it. The Aegis has a hardness which depletes as it takes damage and, though rare, bullets can penetrate it by concentrating attacks on a single point or using high-powered sniper rifles. Note also that the rounds deflected by an AEGIS are still live, so continuously firing at an enemy AEGIS when a teammate is nearby it may cause some of the rounds to redirect to their location, damaging them (albeit, the damage is significantly lower.). :By default, AEGIS takes 4 seconds to fully charge and can be overcharged around 6 seconds before needing to be activated, or else the device shorts out, damaging the player by 50 points and resetting the device's charge to 0. The shield lasts for 16.8 seconds if the player is only standing still or 11.8 seconds if the player is constantly moving. Also note that overcharging, the act of delaying the charge status after it has fully charged, does nothing to prolong the device's duration. AEGIS can be deployed before it is fully charged, if the need arises. But the shield goes out considerably faster, the shorter the charge time is. The AEGIS will make a distinct beeping sound once the shield is close to shutting down, which can be heard by both allies and enemies. This is a good prompt to take immediate cover if under fire or be ready to attack the specialist. :Note that AEGIS has a small .5 second delay before it actually starts protecting you once it is deployed. So there is a small chance that an attacker may take you out the moment you deployed an AEGIS. :Once AEGIS is deployed, it will begin to deflect fast-moving projectiles like bullets and grenades thrown directly at it (It will not move grenades that are stationary, such as if on the ground.) and each bullet it deflects takes a toll on it's durability, reducing it's overall uptime. The specialist and friendly players may fire behind the AEGIS. Also, the specialist generating the AEGIS cannot sprint and can only move at a walking pace, but anyone else under the shield may move normally. Note that grenades that are rolled under the shield or an undetonated grenade that is passed over will pass through the AEGIS and damage/kill the player. Also, enemy players can pass through the shield to kill the specialist generating the field and the shield can be worn down with sustained heavy fire, although attempting to gun down an AEGIS is a very ammunition-taxing affair that requires multiple players continually shooting at the AEGIS or with the use of LMGs. Blackout Blackout is an area of effect EMP discharge that disorients your opponents and fries their electronics, forcibly deactivating them and draining them of all stored power. Enemies will be unable to use their weapons while dazed, though their run speed is slightly increased. Because of it's ability to forcibly shut down electronics, it is often used in an anti-ability method. By default, it takes 3 seconds to fully charge Blackout and has a maximum radius of 14 meters. It can only be overcharged for around 3-4 seconds to delay the blast, after which the device must be discharged or the player will instead fry themselves, taking around 50 damage and applying the Blackout effect on themselves. Overcharging does not enhance any of the blast's properties and only serves as a small window of time for the user to position themselves. While charging, a red ring will appear around the player that denotes how large the EMP blast will be should the user choose to fire. Blackout can be fired before it is fully charged, but the blast is smaller and the player stun effects are weaker; electronics are still completely drained. The blast is spherical, and thus can hit enemies above and below the user. The blast also travels through obstacles, meaning it can hit enemies in cover. The only way to avoid Blackout's effects is to be outside the blast radius. Squad Support These are passive bonuses that are granted to all allies that you are visually connected to. These passive bonuses do not stack and will provide the bonus of the highest possible level of support. Ammo Resupply : Provides ammo regeneration for all teammates within range. *Level 9: Mk1: 1% of total ammo pool replenished per second. *Level 28: Mk2: 2% of total ammo pool replenished per second. Device Recharge : Increases the rate devices of teammates, within range, recharge . *Level 9: Mk1: 5% accelerated device regeneration. *Level 28: Mk2: 10% accelerated device regeneration. Qualifications Screenshots The Specialist Abilities gro_aegis.jpg|Aegis Ability|linktext=Aegis shielded Specialist engaging an Assault gro_blackout.jpg|Blackout Ability|linktext=A Specialist blackouts an Assault and Recon Images of Specialist Class specialist wp.jpg|Specialist Class Videos Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Specialist Class Category:Class Category:Aegis Category:Blackout Category:Ability